Giro inesperado
by Aliethz
Summary: Una tarde en compañía de Devi puede volverse de lo más elocuente. Chicaxchica Kvothe fem x Devi fem Lemon


Como habréis podido comprobar era la primera vez en toda mi vida que las cosas me iban bien. Exageradamente. Tenía un lugar caliente donde dormir, donde cantar mi música,un lugar donde desentrañar los secretos mejor guardados, tenía amigos y tenía a Denna. Lo indispensable para ser feliz pensaréis. Pues por una vez no os lo negaré.

Aquella tarde otoñal salí de la factoría tras haber estado varias horas haciendo pruebas con mi último proyecto, no quiero entreteneros con eso por ahora, pero si que os diré que a Kilvin le pareció una magnífica idea.

La oscuridad cubierta por la Luna ya se apreciaba en el entorno, pero no la suficiente como para que decidiera ir al Anker's a por mi ración. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, crucé el puente para ir a Imre con la esperanza de ver a Denna, aún así como muchas otras veces no la encontré. Ni en el Eolio, donde tomé un par de copas con Stanchion y Deoch, ni en la última posada en la que solía hospedarse. Supongo que eso acabé en casa de Devi. Supongo que por eso cometí una de las que considero las peores elecciones que había cometido hasta el momento en lo que se refería a mujeres. Y recordad que yo siempre he sido una mujer de muchos principios.

Así que con unas cuantas copas de más y un humor inmejorable pensé en hacerle una visita a mi antigua renovera. En menos tiempo del que os podáis imaginar ya estaba plantada en frente de la puerta del despacho de Devi. Llamé a la puerta con cierta impaciencia dejando caer mi peso en un pie y luego en el otro hasta que finalmente se entre abrió ésta y un ojo verde intenso asomó por el espacio. Devi me dejó pasar sin preguntar.

-¿Negocios?- Un brillo lascivo asomó en sus ojos.

-Nada me gustaría mas.- Sonreí de forma burlona y se me escapó una mirada cargada de lujuria, quiero pensar aun que fue por culpa de Scountten. -Pero...- arrastré mis palabras y me acerqué quedándome a una distancia prudencial de sus labios.

-Me parece que tienes otro tipo de planes para mí, ¿no? - Devi no era una de esas chicas descocadas, siempre había sido muy elegante cuando me tiraba los tejos y esta vez tampoco se quedó atrás. Se sentó de forma coqueta en la mesa dejando sus pálidos y tersos muslos en primera fila. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrerlos. -Te propongo un trato- Devi cogió un par de copas y las llenó de licor de frutos rojos para después tenderme una copa.- Si consigues que olvide, aunque sea una milésima parte de esta larga y pesada semana te daré...- Señaló la estantería con la cabeza.

A partir de ahí mis recuerdos se tornan vagos y difusos. Se que hablamos de lo estirado que era Elxa Dal en clase, estuvimos de acuerdo que Elodin había salido de un cuento de hadas, de los mismos que habían salido los Chandrian, que Brandeur era el lameculos de Hemme y que entre ambos debía haber un amor secreto escondido estre las fraguas.

Puede que fuera el calor de la chimenea, que el alcohol se nos subiera a la cabeza o simplemente que eramos jóvenes y queríamos experimentar nuevas sensaciones. Esa tarde le enseñé a Devi todas o sino casi todas, las artes que había aprendido con Felurian en su claro. Le enseñé un trillar de manos,mariposas a tus pies, el tobogán al revés... La piel de Devi era suave,su tacto era firme,sus manos también eran decididas,también estaba versada en el arte de amar y no lo voy a desmentir, sabía hacerlo de forma excelente. Puedo aseguraros que entre las dos incendiamos todos los rincones. La cama quedó fuera, en un segundo lugar, nos amamos en la chimenea, sobre la mesa, sobre la alfombra, nuestras manos recorrían de forma experta nuestros pechos firmes y turgentes, recorríamos cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo buscando y pidiendo más placer, envolviéndonos en un éxtasis que culminó cuando nuestras flores se besaron. Después de todo acabamos exhaustas y envueltas entre las sábanas de terciopelo, no pude evitar pensarlo pero lo hice, la cama de Devi era mucho más cómoda que la mía.


End file.
